1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to wood pencil pocket holders and more specifically to devices comprising a combined wood pencil sharpener and pocket holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Most pencil clips are devices that slide over a wood pencil and allow it to be secured to a shirt pocket. Some of these pencil clips are combined with pencil sharpeners. The shortcomings of these devices are that they do not have a protective cap which sheath the pencil's sharp lead point from poking a person while resting in the shirt pocket or leaving lead residue on the shirt itself. In addition, the sharpeners do not have covers surrounding them to collect the pencil's wood shavings.
By integrating the pencil clip to a slim covered sharpener via a connecting tube, the pencil can be inserted and stored in this protected shirt pocket holder and sharpened by this device while containing the loose wood shavings and lead within a detachable cover.